


Duckie

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t often have a bath, he prefers showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duckie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Michael (grown-up), yellow rubber bath duck.  
> Thanks to be_cool_bec for the beta.

He doesn’t often have a bath, he prefers showers. They’re more energizing, less time-consuming, more ecological, more efficient. More masculine, too, if he really has to follow that train of thought.

But when, exceptionally, he does have a bath, he conforms to a strict ritual. Phones are off the hook. The bathroom is neat and flawless – no clothes or towels on the floor... not that there usually are any, when he thinks about it. A piece of classical music. A glass of wine. Citrus bath salts (nothing with vanilla or flowery scent, thank you very much).

Bath salts are quite essential. Not to mention the fact they are more masculine than bubble bath – if he really has to follow that train of thought – they also allow him to spot Duckie a lot more easily. Because he has lost it before in a bubble bath, and shifting in the tub and looking for Duckie is anything but relaxing. In these moments, Duckie is evasive. Slippery. Soapy. Elusive.

Duckie is the bath duck (a yellow rubber bath duck, with a slightly darker beak and big blue eyes... a satisfactorily traditional bath duck) that Veronica gave him for his birthday. It had been a joke. The first time he invited Duckie in to his bath also had been a joke.

And then he thought he was a grown-up, and if he felt like it, he was totally entitled to share a tub with a rubber duck, while enjoying a glass of Merlot or Cabernet Sauvignon in his citrus salted bath, Mozart playing in the background.

It’s not like anybody will know about it.

-*-


End file.
